A Real Eye-Opener
by Larkafree
Summary: 2014!Cass. My twist on the episode "The End" cuz I love the boys. If you have read my work previously you know Smutty goodness to be read. Dean/Castiel.


**This is my feeble attempt at writing 2014!Cass... It was a request by the awesome aLoggedInReader, so she named it as well.**

**I hope this fic is good, it does not follow the episode perfectly and has twists to suit my 'Destiel Need', but other than that, it is 2014!Cass.**

* * *

Dean awoke in the strange future of 2014. The city was deserted apart from the Croatoan-infected population. Kansas was a quarentined zone. He manages to find his way to Chitaqua camp.

He keeps his cool even after seeing Baby rusted out in a field without breaking down. That was because the future Dean whacked him over the head, suspecting he was a spy or a monster of sorts.

As Dean finds his way to Cass' cabin he is shocked. He could handle almost anything, but seeing him, his angel, Castiel, angel of the Lord, sitting cross-legged talking of orgies was his breaking point.

Castiel notices his audience and calls the 'meeting' to a close, telling the women to prepare for their nightly orgy.

Dean watches the attractive women that appear to be Castiel's harem disperse. He wonders what happened, how Cass has fallen so far. The angel he knows is awkward around women; shy, nervous, unfamiliar with the working of intimate encounters or intercourse. This Castiel is smooth talking, easy-going and he appears very laid-back. Dean watches him with concern.

Castiel stands up and stretches out his muscles, flexing his arms over his head, his shirt rides up slightly, revealing a small section of Castiel's abdomen. It's a sight Dean has never actually seen; Castiel's pale skin, any part of his body usually covered by the familiar suit and trench coat, which has obviously been abandoned for more modern an comfortable attire.

Dean enters the room tentatively, walking to the bed and sits down on the edge. "Hi Cass."

Castiel immediately notices this is not the current Dean. The Dean of this time period is cold, calculated and has not had the inclination to visit Cass in months. He would just send for him.

"You are not the Dean from now…What year are you from?" Cass sits beside Dean, leaving a good foot between them.

"You can tell that? 2009." Dean wipes his hand down his face, wanting to know what happened, why he is such an asshole. He knows he'd never be such a jerk to others. Something obviously happened to change his demeanour.

"Ah, 2009, that was a very long time ago. We were…did we…ah, never mind." Cass looks over to the nightstand and grabs a small bottle. He opens it and lets two small triangular pills fall into his palm. He closes the bottle and pops the pills into his mouth with a grin.

Dean watches this with intrigue. Since when has an angel of the Lord taken pills? Cass doesn't even have a kept appearance, now that Dean takes a long hard look at his angel friend. There is more stubble on his chin, it's not just a 5 o'clock shadow anymore, and his eyes are blood shot, puffiness surrounding them. He has a scar on his neck, it's just a puckered line at this point but Dean can tell it must have hurt. His lips pursue as he swallows the pills without water or any liquid to wash them down. Dean is having a hard time looking this tattered and torn angel in his eyes or tell him how much he has obviously screwed up.

Castiel hums a song to himself waiting for this Dean to talk, obviously there is a reason he is here, in this time period. He thinks and quirks his head to the side slightly. "How?"

Dean sighs and rubs his neck, nervously, "Zachariah." He really does hate that dick!

Cass nods and sighs as well, "Makes sense. He wants you to see why saying 'yes' will change the course of this future. How it will save your friends."

"I don't really wanna talk about it now Cass, can I just get some rest here? I need to get away from what an ass I've become. I mean how that hell did I let this happen? I thought I was protecting you, helping you, but now I see you here popping pills. What the hell did you just take anyways?"

Cass just stares, unsure how to respond. He nods and waves his hand over the bed. "By all means, I will just go take a walk and come back after dusk. There is to be quite the orgy this evening. You may join us if you feel inclined."

Dean gawks open mouthed at those unholy words actually flowing out of his once holy mouth. "God Cass, what happened to you?"

"Don't ask questions you don't actually want the answer to, Dean! You never showed any caring to my well-being. I was just someone you could order around and ask favours of when you needed some divine assistance." Cass lets the vacant expression off his face and replaces it with an annoyed look.

Dean just blanches; he doesn't understand how this came to pass. Castiel was always his rock and it looks like they don't even talk anymore. "I'm sorry Cass." He turns his back to Cass; he can't look at THAT expression. It hurts deep down and he won't ever talk about the hurt. He lies on the bed, with his back to the broken-spirited Castiel and tries to get some sleep.

Castiel watches Dean retreat into his cocoon of safety with a glare. He stands up and walks to the door, looking back with longing. He misses his friend and former lover. He sits on the porch for an hour contemplating if he wants to try to explain this current situation, relationship he has to with the Dean of his time period.

* * *

Cass would spend every night is Dean's bed, comforting him and having sweet lovemaking with his hunter, but things changed when Sam said 'yes', Dean changed, became distant. He stopped allowing Cass to spend the night, soon he told Cass to not touch him afterwards. It got to the point that Cass was given this cabin and told he would be called for if Dean required his presence in his cabin. It broke his heart to hear those words, he didn't even get told by Dean it was one of his lieutenants that talked to him. Dean was so destroyed by Sam's betrayal he shut down emotionally. The lovemaking stopped two days after Sam turned, it became sex, physical sex and then it was just fucking. Dean showed no emotions at all. He would call for Cass to come to his cabin, strip and bend him over a chair or the bed. Dean never wanted to see Cass' face when he came or they fucked. It was so heart breaking, knowing Dean was hurting and Cass wasn't allowed to show any emotions or act like he cared. That was the first time he asked Chuck for the pills. It was his relief from reality; he stopped crying when Dean fucked him, uncaring and brutal in his hip thrusts. He missed the slow love making of his hunter, now all he got was his pants at his ankles and pushed into a wall or table and breached without preparation or a warm-up.

* * *

Cass comes back to reality when he hears Dean mumble in his sleep. Cass stands up, brushing his worn pants off with his hands and walks into his cabin to check on Dean. The hunter is mumbling in his sleep and Cass is curious what he is dreaming of. He steps closer and sits on the edge of the bed, hoping to decipher the words.

Dean is having a horrible nightmare of Cass willingly walking to his death in an abandoned asylum; Sam is dressed in a white suit, talking of humanity being a filth requiring him to rid the Earth of. It's just too much for Dean and he fights with all his will-power to stop Sam from killing everyone, Sam snaps the Dean of the current time's neck and steps on his face for emphasis.

Cass can't bear hearing Dean sounding in so much pain. He lies on the bed and shuffles close to Dean. His arm slowly reaches, tentatively out for the sleeping form before him. His hand rests on Dean's chest and immediately he hears Dean sigh. Cass is unsure if it is comfort, protection from the dream or if he is just sensing the calming effect Cass has on him. Either way Cass snuggles his body close to the warmth of Dean's back and embraces him, wanting, needing to feel the hunter, his mate close to him once again. He knows this is not his Dean, but he is still Dean Winchester at heart. This hunter still has a fight within him, he hasn't given up and that's what drew Castiel's love, devotion, to him in the beginning.

Back in 2010 Dean finally succumbed to his emotions and declared his desire for the angel. It started with the slight protective territory of not wanting Sam to call him, or pray for him unless it was strictly necessary (life-threatening, Dean's life).

Castiel just wants to be held lovingly once again. Perhaps he can get this need fulfilled by this Dean. He hopes so and rests his head on Dean's shoulder, inhaling the aroma that could only be Dean Winchester, Righteous man, mate to an angel (even though strictly speaking he was not his mate at this Dean's time).

Dean moans at the touch and relaxes mentally. His nightmares suddenly take a more soothing direction. He exhales loudly.

Cass smiles when he feels Dean's tension dissipate. He nuzzles closer and hums into his hopeful lover's ear. "Dean, can we stay like this forever?" he whispers, hoping Dean unconsciously accepts. The former angel slips his right leg in-between Dean's and wraps both his arms around Dean's chest, holding him to his chest, feeling his heart rate through the contact. They lie like this for another five minutes.

Dean slowly comes to and feels the warmth on his backside and sighs, pressing his butt into the body behind him. It takes a few seconds for him to take in his current surroundings and remember where he is, whose cabin he is in, that this was, is Castiel's bed and he is not in his time period. His eyes shot open when he realizes that it is Cass spooning him and there is a leg between his and arms around him, holding him tight. He licks his lips and clears his throat in hopes Cass just fell asleep and it was a mistake they were sleeping like this. "Uh, Cass?"

There is a quiet shuffle near his ear and he feels warm breath on his ear. "Yes, Dean?"

"Are you spooning me for a reason? 'Cause I don't recall you being there when I fell asleep." His hands go to Cass' hands and he tries to remove the hands.

Cass sucks in a breath, realizes Dean was not accustomed to this and thought fast. He had two options; pull his hands back and apologize, forgetting this ever occurred or he could play it cool and let Dean decide if he wants to continue. He knows Dean was very scared back when they finally did become this close. He opts for the latter.

When Cass doesn't take the hint and remove his hands he sighs and attempts to turn around to face Cass and talk to him, convince him to let go. They face one another and Dean looks into Cass' worn down and obviously emotionally hurt eyes. He sighs seeing all the hurt hidden behind those once remarkably breathtaking blue eyes. He admired the devotion Castiel showed towards him. Dean realizes 'this' is what he needs. Cass craves the human contact and connection of him. Dean eye's trail down to Cass' chapped lips, chin covered in stubble and looks back up, re-establishing eye contact and his breath hitches at the emotional connect.

Cass looks at Dean with hope. He wants to know if Dean would actually take the initiative if that thought was brought to the forefront of his mind. Cass can't keep going, hoping one day Dean will see the pain and apologize or if he will die soon. That thought doesn't even scare Cass anymore' if he died it would finally be over. He always hoped Dean would try to protect him, but now he is not so sure. He sees something in this Dean's eyes and knows he is loved. This Dean may not be totally ready to accept it right this second, but he won't hurt Cass, not like the current Dean has in the past.

Dean gasps, realizing Cass loves him. This is him in his raw form. "Cass, are you still an angel?"

Cass closes his eyes and shakes his head, "no, Dean, the angels left, I am as human as any person now. Last year I broke my foot and was out for two months, it was degrading."

Dean nods, "I'm so sorry Cass. I won't let you fall, ever." He closes his eyes, squeezing his angel tight and sighs.

"You did, you will Dean. We used to talk all the time, now you would let me get shot and not even bat an eye. It hurts, but it is the reality of life. Every night is an orgy in case we die tomorrow." Cass closes his eyes as well and kisses Dean's cheek. He needs to let Dean know how much regret he has. How much he wishes things turned out different.

Dean's eye shoot open at Cass' statement. "No!" He looks down and comes to the realization they, him and Cass, are or were, together at some point and shakes his head. He can't take this. He needs to get away. He needs time to figure out what he should do to change things, so this, Castiel fallen and broken, Dean being a total heartless first-rate asshole and Bobby being dead never comes to pass.

Cass sees the fear and pulls Dean in closer and kisses him. It is a forceful kiss; he tries to get Dean to keep his mind off this future.

Dean gasps at the initial kiss, but after letting Cass have the lead he moans into the contact and comes to the realization he is okay with him and Cass. He isn't repulsed by the thought in the least.

Cass feels Dean's lips tense, but relaxes after a few seconds and exhales. He bites Dean's lips gently, wanting Dean to open his eyes and see into his soul.

They kiss, teeth biting at him and he moans. He opens his eyes and sees the biggest blue eyes. Dean smirks against Cass' lips. He can't help smiling at seeing the happiness contained there. That's his angel, his Castiel, that he remembers.

Cass looks at Dean with anticipation, he is not sure if Dean is on-board with 'them'.

Dean's hand moves from at his side and reaches up to Cass' face, trailing a gentle finger swipe up into his hair. His fingers brush through the longer untidy black locks. Suddenly Dean claims the lips in front of him with a passion. He wants Cass to know he cares and won't let this comes to be. He breaks away from the kiss and whispers, "This is not how I wanted to kiss you for the first time."

Cass tilts his head, the gesture foreign to him; he has not had this sort of interaction with Dean in a long time. The head tilt had no effect on his Dean. But this is not his Dean; at least he is what Cass needs at the moment.

Dean moans at the classic head tilt and presses his body up against his lover, biting lips and pushing his way into his mouth. The hunter wants Cass to know he cares, he really truly does.

Cass groans as Dean takes the lead. He nearly collapses into a heap upon the bed at that moment. It wasn't the forceful dominance the current Dean would do. This was a loving exchange with Dean showing the initiative. This is what Cass has been wanting for years. It's not even concerning that he is finally getting it from Dean before he broke.

Dean pushes Cass onto his back and moves his leg over his hip, straddling his angel. His mouth makes contact with Cass' neck and he licks over his Adam's apple and kisses behind his ear.

Cass is moaning quietly, wanting more, and needing to feel this.

Dean slides his hand down Cass' chest, trailing his way down. He stops at the hem of Cass' shirt and slips his fingers under tentatively, feeling the heat of the pale flesh. He moves his hand up, revealing that same patch of skin Dean saw earlier and smirks. He is slightly pale, but there is muscle tone there. It was obviously from years of fighting for his life, defending his friends in battle. Dean's other hand finds its way to the button of Cass' pants and pulls slowly, unzipping them with a chuckle.

Cass moans at the feeling of Dean's hands on his body. These are such new touches; he is not accustomed to the tenderness Dean is showing him, it is almost too much for him. After years of being mistreated, manhandled by the future self of Dean it feels good to be cared for.

Dean pulls on the hem of the shirt and Cass leans up and helps discard the article of clothing onto the floor. The hunter gets his first glimpse at the angel's body and the corner of his mouth lifts in a smirk. Castiel is toned, not weak like when he was an angel. It looks different on him. Dean prefers the pale swimmer's build of his angel, but this is nice too. He kisses Cass' collarbone tenderly and smiles, he tastes of peppermint and weed, just a slight aroma, but it is kinda nice.

Castiel blushes at the affection Dean is showing him. He is so thrilled he can't speak.

Dean's fingers trace over the muscles of Cass' abdomen and the fingers move down further as Dean starts leaving slow wet kisses on the former angel's chest and neck. He moves and claims a passionate, needy kiss from Cass. He runs his tongue over teeth, requesting entrance and when Cass gasps Dean pushes his tongue in, tracing the roof of Cass' mouth, wanting to learn every square inch of this man.

He places Cass' hands on his hips as his own hands are placed on Cass' hips as well. He moves his hips into Cass' with a groan.

Cass' fingers tighten their grip at the feel of Dean grinding him. He gasps and lets his head fall into the pillow.

"That's it Cass. Feel it all." Dean smirks against his angel's neck and chuckles at hearing his heart rate pick up at the hip movement. He repeats the action, his clothed erection rubbing Cass'. The feeling is something new to Dean. But he knows he likes it immediately. His hands move from his angel's hips in, trailing along the protruding hipbone, he lifts himself and slides his finger into the waistline and pulls slightly.

Cass lift his hips and lets Dean pulls his pants off him, he is going commando, so no boxers to remove.

Dean is surprised to see Cass is not wearing any underwear and grins at the thought. "That's hot Cass." His gaze moves along the hipbone and finds its way to the hardened muscle between Cass' legs.

Cass shies at the comment, but nods. "Easier for the orgies."

"Well…sorry to break the bad news to you but there is to be no orgy tonight." Dean smiles.

Cass just closes his eyes and nods. "I understand Dean. I will cancel it."

Dean shakes his head. "No, it will just not include this angel."

Cass' eyes shoot open he knows that cocky tone. He's heard it years ago when Dean was seducing a woman at a dive bar. It was not aimed at him for such a long time; he almost forgot the sweetness in the tone. He nods in agreement.

"Good. Now let's get this going, shall we?" Dean kisses and bites at Cass' neck right at the tender spot where neck meets shoulder, his teeth grazing.

Cass' breath hitches, "Dean…"

"…Cass," he moans as his hips find their way back to Cass' pelvis. He moves down with a slow rotation and exhales loudly. "Shit."

Cass's hands slide under the shirts Dean is still wearing, pushing them off his shoulders. The clothing falls to the floor and Cass smiles. Dean pulls the shirt over his head with a laugh and undoes his jeans. He slips out of Cass' naked lap quickly and kicks off his boots, stepping out of his clothing. He stands by the bed completely naked, admiring his angel's naked body as his angel appreciates his body as well.

"Damn, Cass if you keep giving me that look, I'm gunna melt under the smolder." Dean chuckles as he hops back on the bed and lands back in his angel's lap.

"Sorry, I just worship and adore you, body and soul. You have not been this happy in years. I treasure this more than you know." Cass looks away ashamed.

Dean catches the look and puts a hand on Cass' cheek, trailing in down to this chin, pulling his gaze back to him. "Cass, listen to me. This means a lot to me, I have never done this before…but I trust that we have done this before, at least you have. Don't be scared of telling me what you want." Dean stares into the lustful eyes of his former angel.

Cass makes eye contact and after a few seconds nods his understanding. "We are mates in this time, but you don't say you love me, not anymore. It hurts; you don't even touch me unless it's for fucking."

Dean's eyebrows lift at that comment. "What does that mean?"

"Can we not talk of this…You are not you, at least not the Dean of now. You have passion, 'my Dean', calls for me and strips me over a table and shoves into me roughly, leaving marks. It's why I take those, it hurts, but if I complain he hurts me more, no lube sometimes."

"Oh God Cass!" Dean leans down and strokes his finger along Cass' cheek and kisses him sweetly. "I can't believe I'd ever mistreat such a heavenly being, ever."

"It changed, everything changed in Detroit." Cass looks away and lets a tear slip past.

Dean brushes his thumb over his face, catching the tear and wiping it away. "Never! Cass, look at me. You are my guardian angel; don't ever accept that sort of treatment… Do you want me to make love to you to prove it?"

Cass catches the sob in his throat and nods; his voice comes out strangled and quiet. "Please Dean love me," his hands shake as they squeeze Dean's hips.

Dean grinds his hips, letting their erections brush, he spits on his hand and moves it down between their bodies and grasps both of their cocks and he strokes them together, moaning low and raspy.

Cass moans and lets his hips move up to the touch. "Dean…"

Dean leans down and plants wet open-mouthed kisses, "Cass," he gasps as his hips move in time with Cass'.

He pulls Cass' right hand to his face and strokes his cheek with it, as he nuzzles into the touch he pulls two fingers into his mouth and sucks on them, wrapping his tongue around the digits. They continue to grind, Dean's hand rubbing up and down their shafts. Dean lets the fingers out with an audible 'pop' and places the fingers to his hole, tracing around the muscles.

Cass tries to pulls away when he realizes Dean wants to be opened. They have never done that. Dean was always the one to take Cass, not the other way around. Cass is unsure. "Dean?"

"Cass, yes." Dean closes his eyes and he pushes Cass' fingers, forcing them at his puckered entrance.

"No Dean." Cass shakes his head and pulls away.

Dean opens his eyes, shocked. "What's wrong?"

Cass bites his lip and decides to tell Dean. "You have never been breached, it's always me."

Dean chuckles, "I don't care. I'm not Him. Let me do this for you, please." He pouts, sticking out his bottom lip, exaggerating the gesture.

Cass looks into Dean's eyes and sees the sincerity and nods. He places his hand back at Dean's rear end and pushes one finger in slowly, hearing Dean gasp at the pain. "I know it hurts, it will subside soon."

Dean bites his lip and nods.

Cass pushes the finger in and out methodically, adding another finger than a third. He wants to make sure Dean is as prepped as he can be. It really hurts the first time, he knows.

Dean slowly relaxes at the sensation and rocks his hips after three fingers are inside him, pushing and crooking.

Cass' other hand strokes Dean's side, soothingly, attempting to reassure him it will get better. He slowly pulls the finger out and applies a condom, spitting on his hand, stroking his cock, getting him as hard as he can.

Dean lifts his ass and lets Cass guide him and sinks down on the rock hard cock of his angel. He gasps at the initial intrusion, he almost rejects Castiel's cock and that's not what either of them wants or needs right now. He takes a deep breath and pushes down, slowly, inch by inch he takes in Cass' entire nine inch penis into his entrance.

Cass is overwhelmed by the feeling; it is totally new for him. He has never topped. He feels Dean take a deep breath and pushes down more. Cass gasps and moans at the warm, wet velvety tightness of being inside his lover.

Dean relaxes and adjusts to the fullness. After a solid thirty seconds of neither of them moving or talking Dean rocks his hips slightly and something shoots up his spine and down to his cock. His vision blurs and his toes curl slightly, "holy shit!" Dean gasps.

Cass inhales sharply and moves his hips also. His hand goes to Dean's hip, pushing him to lean back. Cass knows what makes it feel better, even though they haven't mated face-to-face in over a year.

Dean lets Cass guide him back and groans when Cass' cock hits this spot inside him again and his body trembles. He moves his hips again and the stars explode in his vision.

Cass smirks, "Like it, don't ya?"

Dean just nods his head, unable to use his voice in fear of moaning very unmanly.

Cass chuckles and pushes his hips up, impaling Dean on his cock more.

Dean's body locks up when Cass' fingers wrap around his cock and start stroking him.

They go slow and steady, Dean getting used to the sensations and Cass loving the slow, full body contact he has craved.

Dean is the first to orgasm, shooting thick spurts of his release on Cass' bare and toned chest. His muscles clench tight on the rock hard cock sheathed inside him.

Cass is seconds behind, seeing stars across his vision as well. He feels Dean still tight on him and knows Dean is purposely clenching, wanting to milk him for all the semen he can.

Dean collapses on top of Cass with a pant and doesn't even care that their chests are smeared in come now.

Cass pulls out of Dean slowly, making sure to be very careful. Dean will be tender for some time after this encounter.

They fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms; Cass with his arms over Dean's sticky chest, nuzzled into his neck lovingly.

They awake just after nightfall, still sticky and still cuddling, Dean smiles at the memory of finally having his angel, even if it was his future former angel that he got banged by.

Dean is still feeling slightly frisky and wakes Cass up by his favourite method to be awoken. His hand trails along Cass' ribcage, down to his hip and inwards, he finds Cass' flaccid cock and strokes it slow and gently.

After a few rubs he feels Cass' body responding to the touch and Cass mumbles something Dean figures is a groggy attempt at 'leave me alone, I'm tired.' He continues to rub Cass and knows it's time for round two when Cass' hips start moving, grinding his leg.

Cass opens his eyes to realize he is humping Dean. He is rock hard and Dean is jerking him off. He moans and grins at the thought, "round two?"

Dean nods, "Yep. Get your ass going, I wanna get some Angel lovin'."

Cass' eyes shoot open and he smirks. "Of course Dean. how would you like me?"

Dean thinks about it for a second and smirks. "On your back, legs wrapped around me as I fuck your brains out hard and fast."

Cass gulps, remembering how violent his Dean usually got and nods in submission.

Dean rubs his thumb down Cass' cheek to his lips and trails his thumb over the chapped lips, pulling the bottom lip down as he leans in and kisses him softly. "I'm kidding Cass. I want you to choose. How do you want me to make love to you? This is about your needs not mine. I got my first time and it was awesome."

Cass nods his understanding. "I agree to being on my back, I agree to that much, but I don't want you to fuck me. That's what I get forced upon me."

Dean nods, and gives a tender kiss, lips roaming over their partners, he opens his mouth to sigh and feels Cass take the lead and push his tongue into Dean's mouth slowly. Dean moans into the feeling and suddenly Cass is lain spread eagled on the bed. He chuckles and moves his hand to Cass' cock, slowly stroking him, his fingers spread the precome down the shaft and Dean feels the inclination to taste it. His finger slowly moves to his mouth.

Cass watches Dean jerk him and holds his breath when he see Dean's finger moving to his mouth, his pre-come on his finger. There is a fifty percent chance he will not like that taste and be turned off from oral sex.

Dean's finger reaches his mouth and he flicks his tongue out, tasting the salty liquid and he doesn't cringe from the taste. His hand goes back to the shaft and he strokes it twice then opens his mouth and takes the head into his mouth. He sucks along the head and licks down the shaft. It isn't so bad. He would not do this for any other guy but Castiel, his angel, though.

Cass moans when Dean starts sucking him off. Tongue twirling around the head with a talented flick. He swears Dean has done this before, but he has never heard him state that.

Dean licks, bobbing his head up and down the shaft, wanting Cass to get release.

Cass' voice is strained, but he moans out, "hum for me… hum stairway to heaven… on my cock, Dean."

Dean does as requests and hums the song while sucking him. He hears a guttural groan from the man under him and chuckles slightly around the throbbing cock in his mouth.

Cass doesn't last past the second verse of the song and shudders. "Stop….shit…Dean…"

Dean knows that tone, he gives one more lick then lets the cock out of his mouth and grins.

Cass comes back from the edge, just barely. Before he knows it there is a slick finger pushing at his puckered hole.

Dean pushes one digit in waiting for Cass to accept the finger. Cass has a lot more practice at taking it. The muscles loosen much faster than they did for Dean. The hunter has all three fingers deep in his angel's ass within minutes.

Cass rocks his hips into the fingers, wanting the real event to start. This is more preparation than he has had in a long time and he loves the tenderness Dean is showing him. Not pushing in, but letting Cass adjust.

Dean pulls the fingers out and lines his cock up to Cass' loosen entrance and pushes in slowly, hearing Cass moan seductively. "shit you keep moaning like a whore and I'm gunna bust my nut right here."

Cass licks his lips and looks into Dean's eyes, they lock lips for a good minute before Dean pushes in further and Cass' head falls back against the pillow.

Once Dean is all the way in Cass he exhales, "You are damn tight babe." He chuckles.

"Dean, you may move now." Cass flexes his hips and waits for Dean to move.

Dean slowly pulls out just an inch and slides back in, his hand rests on Cass' chest. He pulls Cass' legs up and around his hips, locking them behind him. He digs his fingers into the shoulder, nails pressing against the toned skin, not breaking the skin though.

Cass moans, and starts panting when Dean moves his hips slightly, changing the angle his cock moves at. "Dean," he gasps breathlessly, needing Dean to go faster.

The hunter goes slow and steady, pushing his rock hard cock deep into his angel. They go slow, fingers roaming over taut flesh and toned muscle. Neither actually voices wanting or needing to go faster.

Cass is keeping eye contact with Dean, knowing this means so much to both of them. The emotional connection is what Cass has been missing. He wants to keep this Dean around, but knows he can't, Zachariah will return him once Dean has seen the full outcome, which will obviously be the end of them. He pushes that thought aside and pulls Dean down into his personal space and kisses him needy and rough.

Dean returns the kiss, but doesn't bite back. Cass is the lead on this, he is okay with being the submissive one, even though he is the top. Castiel feels the need to be bottom and Dean is still sore from earlier, any ways.

Dean pushes into Cass with a slow hip thrust, grinding their hips together. This slow love-making represents the intimacy between them more than a fast and hard fuck ever could. You show tenderness and care with those you love. That is what this is, an emotional bonding between two souls.

This time Cass is the one to orgasm first, the slow rubbing on his prostate is just too much for him and he screams his ecstasy animalistically, he pulls himself up against Dean's chest and sinks his teeth into Dean's left shoulder as his hand grips over the hand-print scar on his right shoulder.

Dean is stunned when Cass is pressed flush against him; he is bitten hard on the shoulder and a hand pressed into the scar. In the same second as the bite he feels his orgasm and Castiel lets his come shoot between their pressed bodies. He is shocked Castiel could come from not even being touched during the love making. They collapse, panting loudly. Dean rolls over and blacks out.

* * *

When he opens his eyes he is standing on the side of a highway with Castiel beside him. The Castiel of his time, dressed in the usual suit and trench coat, looking very formal and stiff.

Dean vows to make sure he keeps his angel toned and muscular and he will not hesitate to make the move needed to be happy. If they don't have years of loving like he hoped, he will make every moment count. "That's pretty nice timing Cass."

"We had an appointment."

"Thank you Cass, I owe you, dude. Don't ever change." He leans in and kisses Cass.

Cass holds his breath as Dean places his lips to his own and is shocked. When Dean pulls away shyly Cass asks. "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done in the first place." He mumbles, but grabs his shirt collar, revealing the angry bite mark.

Cass looks at it with intrigue. "Who did that?"

"You did…well kinda. It's complicated. We are changing the future right now." Dean smirks and grabs his angel's hand, holding it.

Cass just stares at Dean holding his hand. This is a human form of showing belonging, partnership, but why is Dean holding 'his' hand? "Explain this." He holds his hand which is still intertwined with his.

Dean sighs and rubs his hand down his face. "In the future we, you and I, are together. I don't want to waste this chance to learn. Let's not play stupid on this, ok?"

Cass just nods, "agreed. I like this." He squeezes his fingers with Dean's and hums as he stands there.

* * *

_I pray this was not full of errors, both spelling and grammatical._

**_Please drop a line, if you liked._**


End file.
